Bad Blood
by TheWishThief
Summary: Sus manos escarbaron la tierra frenéticamente, hasta que sintió una de ellas liberarse. La usó para impulsarse y arrastrarse fuera de lo que, se dio cuenta, era su propia tumba. Pero no estaba muerta. No aún. La conversión de la líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva York
1. Chapter 1

Cuando el sol se ocultaba, ellas salían. Era casi una regla. Lo hacían desde hace un tiempo. Ir al bosque, contemplar las estrellas. Esa noche no fue la excepción. Silenciosas y ágiles como felinos, abandonaron el palacio y se internaron en el bosque. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el claro y se echaron boca arriba en el pasto, a contemplar las estrellas. Las hacía sentir en paz. Y no es como si su vida n fuera pacífica. Se levantaban todas las mañanas, leían, charlaban y repetían el proceso, una y otra vez, todos los días. Pero esto se sentía diferente. Las hacía sentir pequeñas, les hacía creer que el mundo estaba lleno de maravillas más allá de su comprensión. Tal vez lo estaba.

Se encontraban presas de estos fantásticos pensamientos, hipnotizadas por las estrellas y la sensación del viento sobre sus narices, cuando un sonido entre los árboles las sobresaltó, rompiendo el hechizo. Ambas se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, y caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Sun hee, la más sensata de las dos, caminó en dirección opuesta al sonido. Mi-Young, la más curiosa, se dirigió hacia él. Su hermana mayor vio su intención y, con una severa mirada de sus ojos negros, la tomó del brazo. "Shh" casi dijo, mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a los labios, más el miedo no la dejó emitir sonido alguno. Con esa misma mano, la que no estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Mi Young, hizo un gesto hacia el camino que conducía hacia su hermosa y segura casa. Mi Young, aunque estaba deseosa de saber qué se escondía entre la vegetación del bosque, asintió y dejó que Sun Hee la condujera devuelta a casa. Ese misterio podía esperar hasta mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

A la mañana siguiente, ambas estaban sentadas junto al fuego, remendando unos vestidos. Mi Young canturreaba alegremente, fingiéndose distraída y relajada, en un vano intento por disimular los planes que tomaban forma en su cabeza. Sun Hee no parecía estar cayendo en la trampa. Se encontraba tensa, y o dejaba de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, desviando la mirada de su costura. Mi Young se dio cuenta, aunque decidió ignorarlo. Hablar del tema solo levantaría más sus sospechas. Se dedicó a tararear y coser, ignorando las miradas de su hermana, hasta que el sol cayó y ambas se fueron a dormir, sin que los sucesos de la noche anterior hubieran sido mencionados.

Mi Young esperó una hora, hasta que la respiración de Sun Hee se volvió leve y acompasada. Entonces, se levantó de su cama, tomó sus zapatos y, en puntas de pie, salió de la casa. Estando ya fuera, donde el pasto amortiguaba sus pisadas, se calzó los zapatos y caminó dentro del bosque, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas, no por miedo, si no por algo diferente: Expectación.

Una vez en el claro del bosque, sintió llegar la paz que el lugar le proporcionaba. Luego recordó por qué estaba allí, y parte de ella se fue.

"¿Hola?" Llamó. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nada. Se sentía como una de esas chicas en las historias que su madre le contaba de niña. Como caperucita roja, pero grande y asustada. Asustada. Definitivamente estaba asustada, pero no quería irse. La curiosidad, el deseo de saber qué se esconde detrás de un misterio, siempre terminaba por ganarle al miedo. Esta no fue la excepción.

"¡Hola!" Llamó de nuevo. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nada, otra vez. Comenzaba a sentirse tonta, cuando escuchó el sonido de ramas y hojas siendo pisadas y movidas. Se volteó en dirección del sonido, en el momento exacto para ver salir una figura de entre los árboles. La figura dio un paso hacia ella. Era un hombre. Tuvo que acercarse a él varios pasos hasta reconocer sus facciones. Era occidental. Y atractivo.

"Hola" dijo él, para su sorpresa, en coreano.

"Hola" respondió ella, porque no sabía que más decir. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, porque no podía imaginar una razón lógica para que un hombre quisiera estar, a estas horas, en el medo del bosque. Él casi sonrió ante su pregunta, sus ojos negros iluminándose con diversión.

"Ninguna que tú puedas darme, por ahora"

Mi Young alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. En cambio, preguntó

"¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Lo mismo que tú" Respondió él "Tratar de encontrarte."

Mi Young se encontró alzando las cejas otra vez. Quería contestar algo como "¿Qué te hace pensar que yo vine aquí a buscarte?", pero creyó que su interlocutor tendría otra respuesta ingeniosa para ella, así que se decidió por

"¿Así que viniste a buscarme, hmm? ¿Se puede saber por qué?"

La luz de la luna se reflejó en su cabello rubio mientras tomaba su mano y decía, con su perpetuo aire de broma

"Fui cautivado por su belleza"

Mi Young pensaba que no podría sonrojase más, hasta que el desconocido besó su mano y luego, finalmente, la soltó.

"Mi nombre es Alexei" Dijo el desconocido, que ahora tenía nombre.

"Soy Mi Young"

Dijo ella. Esto hizo a Alexei sonreír. Parecía estar de muy buen humor esa noche.

"¿Bella? Si ¿Eterna? Ojalá"

Dijo él, haciendo referencia a su nombre, Bella y eterna. Ella solo lo contempló, sin saber que decir, pero queriendo dar un aire de suficiencia a su silencio. Pasados algunos segundos, el continuó.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en la inmortalidad, Mi Young? ¿Te imaginas vivir por siempre, ver reinos levantarse y caer?¿Ver el fin de esta era y el comienzo de otra?"

Su voz fue profunda cuando habló, haciéndola pensar que el mundo estaba lleno de maravillas más allá de su comprensión. Él era como una noche estrellada en el bosque oscuro y silencioso. Él era misterioso y hermoso. Tal vez por eso vagaba por ese bosque a esas horas. Tal vez se sentía atraído por una fuerza mística, porque él y el bosque eran iguales.

Estos pensamientos invadieron su mente durante varios segundos, antes de que respondiera, con aire divertido

"¡No! ¡Jamás se me había ocurrido!"

Pero ahora lo hacía. Eternamente bella, recorriendo el mundo sin fecha límite, llenándose de conocimiento. El pensamiento la dejó sin aliento.

"¡Que desgracia la tuya!"

La voz de Alexei la transportó de vuelta a la realidad.

"Es la fantasía que me mantiene vivo. Sin ella, yo no sería nada."

Mi Young sonrió ante la respuesta. Ella también estaba de muy buen humor esa noche.

"Que pena que no tengas nada más por lo que vivir"

Respondió.

"¿Y cuáles son tus motivos para vivir, si se puede saber?"

Preguntó Alexei. Mi Young le dio la única respuesta que conocía.

"Mis padres y mi hermana"

Así era, tan simple como sonaba ¿Qué clase de ser humano necesita otra razón para vivir?

"Aún eres joven"

Alexei no sonrió esta vez, su semblante serio

"Ellos se irán con el tiempo."

Mi Young vio una mirada de interés en sus ojos cuando él cambió de tema.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Quince" Respondió ella "¿Y tú?"

"Sesenta y dos"

Alexei dijo esto con una media sonrisa y una mirada divertida en sus ojos. Mi Young rió y lo empujó suavemente, haciéndolo reír también.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!" Rió ella. "¿¡Cuántos años tienes!? ¡Dime!"

Alexei encontró allí una oportunidad y, con una sonrisa digna de satanás, dijo

"Tal vez te lo diga si me ves aquí mañana."

Un segundo después, desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a Mi Young parte risueña y parte indignada.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night

When I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars

Spelling out your name

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on

Little taste of Heaven

Cuando Mi Young llegó al claro la noche siguiente, Alexei ya estaba allí, esperándola.

La primera palabra que salió de su boca en cuanto lo vio fue:

"¿¡Cuantos!?"

"De donde yo vengo, decimos "Hola" para saludar" Respondió él.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Mi Young "¡Dijiste que si te veía aquí hoy, me lo dirías!"

"Dije "Tal vez"" Fue la respuesta de Alexei. Estaba sacando a Mi Young de quicio.

"¡Contéstame!" Casi gritó, aún de buen humor. Le dio su versión de un buen empujón y hasta hizo su mejor intento de puchero. Esto hizo que Alexei riera más de lo esperado, su cara tornándose roja.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Demandó Mi Young. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba severamente a Alexei. Cuando pudo contener sus carcajadas lo suficiente para hablar, respondió:

"Tu cara. Nunca habías hecho un puchero antes, ¿Verdad?"

"Nunca tuve la necesidad" Respondió Mi Young con tono altivo. "Normalmente, la gente me da lo que quiero cuando lo pido. Especialmente si es algo tan simple como tu edad. Eso es lo que hace la gente educada en mi pueblo, pero si tú no eres capaz de comportarte como un ser civilizado, será mejor que me vaya"

Con aire majestuoso, volteó y dio un paso en dirección a su hogar, antes de que Alexei la tomara por el brazo y, suavemente, la hiciera voltearse hacia él.

"Está bien" dijo él "Tengo 21"

"Eso son 6 años de diferencia" Señaló Mi Young, alzando las cejas. No sabía por qué estaba alzando las cejas. No sabía por qué lo había señalado en primer lugar. Sintió su cara quemar, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien ruborizarse. No sabía si era porque estaba ciega o porque el simple hecho de ruborizarse era un mito, pero esperaba que, con la oscuridad, su cara no revelara más de lo debido.

"Wow, la señorita sabe restar" Fue a respuesta a su observación. La hizo sonreír, y rodar ls ojos al mismo tiempo. Luego, Alexei agregó "6 años no son nada. Mi padre la llevaba 10 a mi madre."

Mi Young decidió ignorar la connotación romántica del comentario, prefiriendo tomar el que era, al menos para ella, el rumbo más seguro.

"¿Llevaba?" Preguntó "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Les pasó" La corrigió Alexei. "Murieron. Epidemia de viruela. Yo estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios, fue hace un año. Cuando volví, encontré mi aldea destrozada, plagada de saqueadores que robaban los bienes de los muertos. Hasta robaron las sortijas de mis padres de sus cadáveres."

Una sombra se cernió sobre él mientras hablaba. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y se sentó. Tal vez esos recuerdos eran demasiado para él. A los pocos segundos, Mi Young se sintió incómoda y se sentó junto a él. Quería reconfortarlo, el pobre debía estar reviviendo recuerdos desagradables, así que tomó su mano.

Se quedaron así, sus cuerpos muy untos en el silencio de la noche, hasta que él volteó la cara hacia ella. No debía de haber salido completamente de su estupor, pues acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Iba a besarla. Mi Young lo presentía. Parte de ella (Una muy grande) lo quería. La otra (Una cuya voz se parecía mucho a la de Sun Hee) decía que sería imprudente. No estaba segura de por qué. Era solo una sensación. La tenía cada vez que miraba dentro de sus ojos negros. Peligro. Había algo peligroso en él. Le inspiraba miedo, reconoció. Miedo a que cosas malas sucedieran. Miedo a perderlo, y que eso la destrozara. Pero también le inspiraba deseo. Deseo de perderse en esos hermosos, peligrosos y misteriosos ojos negros suyos. Deseo de hundirse en sus brazos, de aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hundir a cabeza en su hombro y de besar cada centímetro de su piel. Sus labios. Podría, en ese preciso segundo, empezar con sus labios. Así que lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, y unió sus labios a los de él.

Besar se sentía como fuego. No, pensó. Sus besos se sentían como fuego. Ella era inexperta, pero a él no pareció importarle. La tomó por el cuello, profundizando el beso, aferrándose al cabello de su nuca. Pero no dolía. Nada que proviniera de él dolía. Nada que proviniera de él jamás podría doler.

Las siguientes semanas fueron el Infierno y el paraíso. El infierno, porque durante el día tenía que fingir serenidad, hacer sus tareas cotidianas, estar separada de Alexei, todo bajo la mirada sospechosa de Sun Hee. El paraíso, porque cuando llegaba la noche era hora de reunirse con Alexei, para hacer todo lo que deseaba. Podía perderse en sus ojos negros, hundirse en sus brazos, aferrarse a él durante toda la noche, enterrar la cabeza en su hombro, besar cada centímetro de su piel, quemarse bajo sus besos.

Durante una de esas maravillosas noches, Alexei le susurró:

"Me gustaría que las noches duraran para siempre. Me gustaría jamás tener que separarme de ti"

"A mí también" Fue la respuesta de Mi Young.

Desde ese día aplazó su hora de marcharse hasta una hora antes de la salida del sol. Esto le dejaba muy poco tiempo para dormir, y pasaba el día cansada y somnolienta, recibiendo constantes miradas de preocupación por parte de Sun Hee. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era Alexei, con sus ojos negros llenos de misterios, y la manera en que ella ardía en llamas bajo su toque.


	4. Chapter 4

Did you have to do this?

I was thinking that you could be **trusted**

La última noche que Mi Young estuvo con vida, no tuvo nada de remarcable, además de su muerte. Había ido, como todas las noches, a encontrarse con Alexei, en el claro del bosque. Alexei, como todas las noches, estaba allí, esperándola. Ella, como todas las noches, se había echado en sus brazos, había besado sus labios y se había quemado bajo su toque.

Alexei estaba besando su cuello, cuando ocurrió. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el coltó un grito de sobresalto, pero este fue rápidamente acallado por una oleada de placer. Apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alexei, y tomó su cabello entre los dedos, presionándolo contra ella. Gimió. Había fuego en todas partes. Todo era perfecto. Nada que proviniera de Alexei dolía. Nada que proviniera de él jamás podría doler. Nada que proviniera de él podría hacerle daño.

El éxtasis derivó en adormecimiento. Sintió una presión sobre los labios, y un líquido tibio y de sabor metálico en su boca, antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, solo oscuridad. Sintió la tierra metiéndose en sus ojos, y la desesperación se apoderó de ella. No podía moverse. Estaba bajo tierra. Salir, tenía que salir. Sus manos escarbaron la tierra frenéticamente, hasta que sintió una de sus manos liberarse. La usó para impulsarse y arrastrarse fuera de lo que, se dio cuenta, era su propia tumba. Pero no estaba muerta. No aún.

Casi al mismo tiempo, olió y divisó a un hombre. Hombre. Humano. Sangre. Comida. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y, como un animal, hundió los dientes en su yugular. La piel se rompió como la cáscara de un durazno, dejando paso a la sangre, que llenó su boca. Mi Young la tragó y succionó, buscando más, más, más, hasta que ya no había más sangre para succionar. Solo entonces fue consiente de la mano que acariciaba su cabello, y de la voz que decía "No tan rápido, te darán arcadas." Levantó la cabeza y se volteó hacia la voz, para encontrar el rostro de Alexei a centímetros del suyo. En cuanto lo vio, todo volvió a ella. "Todo" es una palabra grande cuando no se sabe de qué, exactamente, se está hablando. Miró al hombre debajo de ella. Estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado. Había bebido toda su sangre.

Cuando volvió a alzar los ojos hacia Alexei, estaban cargados de lágrimas. O, por lo menos, así se sentía, porque su visión estaba empañada de rojo. Respiró hondo. Eso la ayudó a calmarse lo suficiente para hablar con firmeza.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Demandó Mi Young. Podría jurar que Alexei casi sonrió. No lo encontró encantador. Esta vez, solo le dio deseos de arrancarle la cara. Y podía. Ahora podía.

"Te hice eterna" Respondió, pero Mi Young no lo entendió.

"¿¡Que eres!?" Volvió a demandar Mi Young. A Alexei la situación parecía divertirle.

"Que somos" La corrigió "Somos criaturas de la noche, somos inmortales. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías?"

Si, pensó Mi Young, solo que… "¡No así!" Gritó. Podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Las limpió furiosamente con el dorso de sus manos. Cuando miró, estaban manchados con sangre. Esto solo la alentó a llorar más.

"Ponte de pie" La voz de Alexei sonó severa sobre su llanto. "¡Vamos!" Gritó él., haciendo que Mi Young se parara con un sobresalto. Tenía miedo. De él, de ella. Dio una última mirada al cadáver a sus pies, y siguió a Alexei, que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque con paso enérgico.


	5. Chapter 5

'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood 

El edificio que alojaba al clan de vampiros de Seúl tenía un clima extraño. Casi todos los miembros eran nuevos. Ninguno de ellos hablaba. Estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, algunos de ellos caminaban alrededor de lo que alguna vez fue un salón comedor, registrando el suelo con la mirada frenéticamente. Otros estaban sentados contra la pared, la mirada fija en la nada. Estaban en estado de shock. Alexei le había explicado que era normal en los vampiros neófitos.

Vampiros.

Mi Young había escuchado de ellos, en historias que los jóvenes del pueblo contaban, para asustar a los más pequeños. Criaturas hambrientas de sangre humana, escondidas en los bosques, en los rincones oscuros, listos para saltar y convertirte en su cena.

Durante muchos años, Mi Young se había enseñad a creer que sólo eran historias tontas, hechas para asustarla, y que nada así existía. Lo había hecho para conseguir dormir: El pensamiento de que algo así existía no la había dejado pegar un ojo en toda una noche. A veces, cuando pensaba mucho en ello, aún sentía miedo.

Pero nunca tuvo tano miedo como en ese momento. No solo estaba rodeada de vampiros, si no que ella misma era uno. Le asustaba lo que había hecho, lo que podía hacer, lo que tendría que hacer si quería sobrevivir y, sobre todo, lo que tendría que hacer pronto.

Alexei les había informado que, esa misma noche, todo su clan atacaría a la manada de hombres lobo de Seúl. Si, también había hombres lobo. Esto no sorprendió a Mi Young. Luego de que le fuera revelada la existencia de los vampiros, ya nada podía sorprenderla.

Mi Young se lo había esperado. Sabía que habían convertido a todas esas personas con un propósito. Sabía que Alexei había estado utilizándola todo ese tiempo.

Esa noche era noche de luna nueva. Los hombres lobo estarían tranquilos, durmiendo en sus camas, cuando el clan invadiera su "Guarida" para acabar con ellos. Alexei no había dado una explicación profunda sobre por qué realizaban el ataque, pero Mi Young tenía una hipótesis: Por mero poder. Alexei quería controlar la ciudad, sin ninguna otra autoridad para controlarlo.

Mi Young no quería formar parte de ello.

Una parte de ella quería quedarse con el clan, deseaba llevar la mejor y más simple vida que alguien de su especie pudiera tener: Estar en grupo, salir a cazar en la noche, regresar al hogar del clan. Suponía que mejoraría con el tiempo. En ese momento, eran completos desconocidos, asustados y recién convertidos. Tal vez con el tiempo, los días, malditos días, se volverían más amenos. Tal vez incluso podría conseguir dormir.

Otra parte de ella quería correr. Correr lejos y no regresar jamás. Lejos de Seúl, su antiguo hogar, lejos del clan de vampiros novatos, tan confundidos como ella, y, sobre todo, lejos de Alexei. Después de haber sido convertida, su afecto por Alexei había descendido de 100 a 0. El único sentimiento que ese afecto dejó a su paso fue rencor. Él había jugado con sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo. La había utilizado y, al final, la había traicionado. Y ahora iba a obligarla a participar de su plan.

Mi Young no quería venganza. O, bueno, tal vez si la quería. Pero sabía que la venganza tomaría mucho de su tiempo, consumiría su alma, le conseguiría enemigos no deseados y arruinaría su vida eterna. Lo sabía. Debía irse, escapar de él, y pronto. Se sentía segura sobre esta decisión. Algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que Sun Hee le hubiera aconsejado hacer si estuviera con ella. Pero no lo estaba. Nunca volvería a estarlo. No podía volver a su hogar, no así. Alexei la encontraría, y estaba segura de que eso traería consecuencias para su familia. No quería eso. Su única opción era irse, para jamás volver

Así que mantuvo su mirada muerta, la expresión de su rostro vacía. Hasta durmió todo lo que pudo, guardando energías para esa noche. Y la noche llegó. Y, como todas las noches desde su llegada, Alexei dejó su habitación y se paró ante los neófitos.

"Escuchen" Fue lo primero que dijo, y Mi Young supo que el momento había llegado. "Como saben, la proporción de hombres lobos ha sido superior a la de vampiros durante los últimos años. Eso terminará hoy. Su guarida está al norte de la ciudad. Síganme. Maten a todos. Sin piedad. De esa manera, la vida será más fácil para todos nosotros".

Entonces, abrió la puerta y echó a correr. Los demás lo siguieron como perros de caza, desesperados por sangre. Excepto Mi Young. Ella tenía en su cabeza pensamientos más fríos. Calculadores. Se aseguró de quedar última, y, cuando sus compañeros se abalanzaron, rompiendo puertas y ventanas, sobre las guaridas de los hombres lobo, ella siguió de largo y aumentó la velocidad.

El mundo se volvió borroso a su alrededor, confundiéndose todo en una misma bruma negra, sus pies moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Perdió la conciencia del tiempo y el espacio. Podría estar fuera de Seúl ya, quien lo sabía. Pero no le importó. Siguió corriendo, hasta desaparecer en la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanecía

Lo supo cuando la bruma a su alrededor, el único pasaje que la había acompañado esos últimos días, comenzó a aclararse, pasando de un azul profundo a uno más claro.

Al principio, había contado la cantidad de veces que eso sucedía, la cantidad de amaneceres que había vivido desde que dejó Seúl, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo. Esto era, en parte, porque sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, y que un día más o menos no hacían diferencia alguna. También era porque ya había perdido la cuenta.

Igual que durante todos los amaneceres anteriores, redujo la velocidad para ver si había algún lugar en el que pudiera refugiarse hasta la siguiente noche, y, tal vez, con suerte, comer algo. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, todo lo que pudo ver fue tierra y cielo. Genial. Tal vez podría protegerse del sol debajo de una puta planta rodadora.

Pero este no era el momento para lamentarse. Siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo. Si iba a morir, moriría luchando. Una parte de Mi Young creía que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella, que era una abominación y merecía morir. Decidió no escucharla.

Pero el cielo se aclaraba más y más, y podía sentir como sus energías disminuían segundo a segundo. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y asustada. No había sentido miedo desde que había abandonado Seúl, sin idea de a donde se dirigía. Sus emociones, ahora sedaba cuenta, habían quedado eclipsadas por su instinto de supervivencia, entumecidas. Como sus piernas en ese momento.

Luchó contra su propia debilidad por casi un minuto, hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo. Agotada, se echó en el pasto, respirando pesadamente, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

"Este es el fin" pensó amargamente. "Así termina la vida de Li Mi Young", y, dándose vuelta sobre su costado, echó lo que pensó sería su último vistazo al mundo, antes de acurrucarse a esperar el amanecer. El paisaje no había cambiado mucho: Pasto como un manto infinito, el cielo sobre su cabeza, contando los segundos que faltaban para su muerte cual reloj de arena y, en medio de ambos, un lejano y diminuto punto gris.

Se levantó del suelo instantáneamente ¿Podría ser? Tenía que serlo. Además ¿que perdía con intentarlo? Si iba a morir, se recordó, más le valía morir peleando.

Comenzó a correr, y una energía que no creía posible se apoderó de ella. Tal vez era la fuerza de la esperanza. Frente a sus ojos, el pequeño punto gris se acercaba a ella, creciendo hasta tomar la forma de una casa, bastante sencilla. Dos segundos después llegó a la puerta, que estaba trabada desde dentro. Rompió la traba de un empujón, y entró en la casa.

El interior estaba casi en penumbras, con excepción de un poco de claridad que entraba desde una ventana. Mi Young inmediatamente cerró las cortinas, luego miró a su alrededor: Una mesas, 3 sillas y una cocina. Se veía todo relativamente limpio, y Mi Young sabía lo que eso significaba: Gente. Luego de este "Salón principal" había tres puertas. Después de echarle una mirada a una pequeña pila de trozos metálicos que había en una esquina, entró en la puerta de la derecha.

La habitación era pequeña, y estaba totalmente a oscuras. Contra una pared había un tocador, repleto de frascos con hierbas que Mi Young no supo identificar. En la pared opuesta había una pequeña cama de madera. Mi Young se acercó, hasta estar entre la cama y el tocador, mirando desde arriba a la niña que dormía en ella. Excepto que no era una niña. De hecho, parecía tener su edad, tal vez un año más. Esto, en cierta forma, la ayudó a hacer lo que era necesario.

Se agachó e inclinó su cabeza en una posición bastante incómoda, para alcanzar el cuello de la chica sin sentarse encima de ella y despertarla. Sintió sus colmillos salir, cortando con sus afiladas puntas la carne de su labio inferior, y haciéndolo sangrar. Mierda, aún no podía controlarlo. Sin hacer caso a la sangre que chorreaba por su barbilla, hundió sus colmillos en la yugular de la chica, que soltó un grito de dolor. Mi Young cubrió su boca y se dispuso a beber, pero apenas lo intentó, salió volando, expulsada hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Mi Young golpeó contra la puerta con un ruido sordo, y luego cayó al piso. Oyó el sonido de movimiento en la otra habitación, y, mientras se ponía de pie sacando los colmillos como un animal, un hombre y una mujer entraron en la habitación, trayendo consigo una inexplicable claridad. "Luz", pensó Mi Young, y cubrió su cara con los brazos, esperando na especie de quemazón. Pero la quemazón no llegó. Vacilante, Mi Young quitó los brazos de su cara y buscó la fuente de la luz. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación hasta posarse en la mano de la mujer, que sostení una bola luminosa. No, no era una bola luminosa, era una bola de luz. Y la luz lucía extraña: Parecía estar formada por gruesos hilos de agua, agua sólida y viva que se movía velozmente, como renacuajos eléctricos que irradiaban una luz blanquecina.

Cuando pudo apartar la vista de la bola de luz en la mano de la mujer, vio que el hombre estaba frente a ella, mirándola con ojos compasivos.

Y era verde.

Su piel tenía una textura extraña, escamosa, como la de un lagarto. El preguntó algo, pero Mi Young no lo entendió. No hablaba su idioma. Escuchó como la mujer decía algo al hombre en esa lengua misteriosa, para luego voltearse a ella y decir, en coreano "Hola"

Mi Young miró el rostro de la mujer, pero ella no era verde como su marido. Ella, en cambio, tenía el pelo azul. Pero no estaba sorprendida. Creía que ya nada podía sorprenderla.

"Hola" Mi Young logró expulsar el sonido fuera de su garganta. El sonido de su propia voz. Sentí que no lo había escuchado en años.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó la mujer y, durante un segundo, Mi Young no supo que responder. "No te victimices" Se recordó a si misma.

"Soy Mi Young" respondió, tan claro como pudo para que la mujer la entendiera.

"Yo soy Anne" La mujer, Anne, tocó el hombro del hombre verde, y continuó. "El es mi esposo, John, y ella es nuestra hija, Ariadna". La chica -La chica a la que casi mata- salió de la esquina oscura desde la cual había estado observando la escena, y se acercó a Mi Young, la luz blanquecina iluminando su cabello rosa oscuro. Sangre chorreaba de la mordida que Mi Young había hecho en su cuello, manchando su camisón blanco. Su padre se dio cuenta de esto, y llevó a Ariadna a la cocina, para curar la herida, dejándola sola con Anne.

"Pareces confundida" Dijo Anne, una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de su marido y su hija. Sus palabras tenian un aire dulce que reconfortó a Mi Young. "Y cansada. Ni siquiera voy a decir que pareces sucia, porque eso es un hecho". Mi Young miró hacia abajo, y vio lo que la mujer decía. Su vestido estaba arruinado: Desgarrado, manchado con tierra en los bajos y con sangre en las mangas y el cuello. Sangre. Estaba en todas partes. Había sangre seca en sus manos, y podía sentirla en la piel de su barbilla. Su cabello estaba pegajoso y endurecido con sangre seca, le picaban las raíces por la suciedad. Tocó su frente y la sintió aceitosa por la falta d lavados. Que asco.

"¿Que tal si te das un baño, duermes un poco y te vas al anochecer?"

Mi Young asintió, profundamente agradecida, pero solo consiguió decir un tímido "Gracias".

Inmediatamente, Anne condujo a Mi Young a la habitación continua, que resultó ser el baño. No era muy grande. Había una tina, una escupidera, y un pequeño tocador con espejo. Anne miró la tina vacía, chasqueó los dedos, y esta se llenó. Luego, se fue, para que Mi Young pudiera bañarse.

Mi Young, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina. La sorprendió sentir que el agua se encontraba tibia. Se sumergió bajo el agua, y desenredó su cabello con los dedos. Esto le representó un desafío considerable, ya que no se peinaba desde... No quería pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió, y Ariadna entró en la habitación, con algunas cosas en sus brazos. Tenía vendado donde Mi Young la había mordido. Esto hizo que se sintiera ligeramente culpable.

Ariadna dejó las cosas que cargaba sobre el tocador, y arrojó dos de ellas a la tina antes de salir. Un jabón, que salpicó toda la habitación cuando se hundió en el agua, y una esponja, que tocó la superficie suavemente, antes de llenarse de agua y hundirse.

Mi Young tomó el jabón y lo refregó con fuerza contra su cabello, el olor a limpio inundando sus fosas nasales. Volvió a sumergirse bajo el agua, y refregó su cabeza hasta que sintió que había quitado todo el jabón. Si hubiera sido humana, habría sentido la necesidad de respirar cuando salió a la superficie. Pero ya no era humana.

El agua se había teñido de jabón y suciedad, y tenía un tono gris opaco. Limpió su cuerpo con el jabón y la esponja, principalmente la sangre de su cara, cuello y manos, y la tierra de sus pies.

Salió del agua y se secó con una toalla, una de las cosas que Ariadna había dejado en el tocador. La otra era un camisón blanco, que debía ser de Ariadna. Luego de ponérselo, se miró al espejo, y, por primera vez en un tiempo, se sintió limpia.

Asomó la cabeza tímidamente fuera del baño, y vio a Anne sentada en la mesa del comedor, cn la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera leyendo algo.

Anne aparentemente había escuchado el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pues se volteó y le dijo alegremente "Ya terminaste". Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella hasta casi tocarla. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la tocaba, al menos, de una manera amable. "Necesitas descansar". Continuó Anne, mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Ariadna y se sentaba en su cama, con Mi Young como su escolta. Anne palmeó la cama de Ariadna, y Mi Young la miró sin entender. "Siéntate" Dijo Anne, palmeando la cama de Ariadna más fuerte, para enfatizar su punto, su pelo azul rebotando suavemente contra su cuello. "Dormirás aquí".

¿Dormir ahí?¿En la cama de su hija? Era imposible. Esa gente estaba siendo demasiado buena con ella, considerando que era A) Una desconocida y B) Un monstruo que había querido comerse a su hija. Se preguntó si eso era una trampa ¿Porqué no? Después de todo, eran una especie de magos con poderes mágicos y piel verde. Pero no, no lo creía. No era lógico ¿Para que querrían ellos matar a una vampira cualquiera? Ella era una desconocida, sin enemigos, demasiado joven, sin poder ¿Que querría alguien de ella? Y, además, si quisieran hacerle algo, lo habrían hecho antes. Así que murmuró otro tímido "Gracias" para la colección, y se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta las orejas. La cama estaba tibia, y lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormida fue a Anne, que la miraba con sus maternales ojos negros.

Cuando Mi Young despertó, se sentía mucho mejor. Bostezando, se desperezó sobre la cama, y se quedó unos pocos segundos más mirando el techo de la habitación. Luego, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, sus pies descalzos sobre las frías baldosas. Entró en la cocina-Comedor y pudo ver a través de la ventana que era de noche.

La familia estaba sentada en la mesa, cenando. Hablaban de algo en su lengua. Mi Young no podía entender nada de lo que decían, pero estaba casi segura de que hablaban de ella.

Esta vez fue Ariadna quien advirtió su presencia, pues tocó el hombro de su madre y cabeceó en su dirección.

Cuando Anne la miró, Mi Young declaró: "Es hora de que me vaya".

Anne asintió mientras los otros dos presentaban ligeras miradas de confusión. "Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero antes, tienes que comer".

Mi Young la miró casi con espanto, porque ¿Que iba a comer? No podía beber de esa familia ¿Entonces?

Anne pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. y hasta se rió de su cara "No, no, querida, n hay nada humano pero Ariadna pude llevarte a beber una gallina al gallinero".

¿Una gallina? Tenía que ser un chiste. Las gallinas eran demasiado pequeñas, no le alcanzaría con una. Además, nunca había bebido sangre de animal, pero sabía que no podía ser tan buena como la humana.

Ariadna se levantó, miró a Mi Young y, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera, salió de la casa al jardín, dejando la puerta abierta.

La noche debía estar un poco fría, porque Ariadna se rodeó a si misma con los brazos, mientras caminaban juntas hacia el gallinero.

El cielo azul oscuro envolvía el paisaje como un manto salpicado de estrellas. La imagen de la casa, sola en medio de aquella inmensidad, causó en Mi Young un sentimiento de insignificancia. Caminaron en silencio hacia el gallinero y, cuando llegaron, Ariadna alzó una gallina y se la tendió con resolución a Mi Young. Pero ella no se sentía tan segura. Ella había matado hombres, pero no podía matar una gallina. Estúpido. Solo era una gallina. Solo una pobre e inocente gallina que nunca había herido a nadie, y ella iba a matarla.

Allí iba de nuevo.

Vacilante, Mi Young tomó a la gallina en brazos. De todas formas, la gente que criaba gallinas lo hacía para comérselas, pensó. Luego, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la gallina, donde creyó que encontraría una vena. Tuvo suerte y la sangre llegó a su boca. Tragó con dificultad, como si tragara leche cortada. Había adivinado bien: La sangre de gallina no era tan buena como la humana. De hecho, era bastante repugnante. De todas formas, Mi Young terminó su gallina como una niña obediente. La necesitaba. Además, no quería parecer desagradecida.

Cuando retiró sus colmillos de la carne del animal, y miró su cadáver flácido, se sintió mal por el, otra vez. No sabía que hacer, y se quedó con el cadáver en brazos hasta que Ariadna se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la primera superficie que encontró. Tal vez iban a comérselo mañana en el almuerzo.

Mi Young se sentía extraña. Suponía que ahora debía irse. Torpemente, hizo adiós con la mano a Ariadna, luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, aunque no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde era. Pero esa era su vida, se recordó, y no podía quejarse.

Entonces, una voz, la voz de Ariadna, dijo algo, sacándolas de sus pensamientos. Algo en coreano.

Mi Young se volteó, incrédula, y miró a Ariadna a los ojos, negros como los de su madre, e increíblemente profundos. Pudo leer algo en ellos: Súplica. "Quédate", repitió Ariadna, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Mi Young.

Y Mi Young se quedó.

 _Muchas gracias a MenteEnBlanco y MarcosRa por sus reviews. Pensé que quedaría un poco raro, pero creo que ustedes entienden lo mucho que significa una buena review, especialmente cuando recién se empieza._


	7. Chapter 7

Los Shade eran una familia extraña.

Mi Young había aprendido eso durante los dos años que se había quedado con ellos.

Para empezar, John y Anne no eran los verdaderos padres de Ariadna, si no que la habían adoptado porque no podían tener hijos propios. Y la razón por la que no podían tener hijos propios, era porque ambos eran híbridos estériles de demonios y humanos -o, mejor dicho, mundanos, como había aprendido a llamar a las personas del mundo humano- llamados Brujos, igual que Ariadna. La habían adoptado porque ella había sido abandonada al nacer, como la mayoría de los niños brujos. Ariadna sabía poco y nada de la situación de sus padres biológicos, y tampoco le interesaba saber: Ella ya tenía padres.

También Ariadna había aprendido mucho, especialmente magia. Mi Young la había acompañado fuera en las noches, y la había visto practicar. Había reconocido el arte en ello, tanto en los encantamientos que generaban luces brillantes, como en los pentagramas y en las pociones complejas.

Había aprendido inglés. Había sido un trabajo duro, pues Anne no era maestra, pero ella hizo lo que pudo. Su educación consistió en una lista de palabras en coreano y su traducción al inglés. Mi Young consultaba a Anne cada vez que quería decir algo y no sabía como, y así la lista fue creciendo hasta transformarse en casi un diccionario. Le sirvió de práctica que ese fuera el único idioma en el que podía comunicarse con Ariadna y John.

Pero serviría de mucha más práctica cuando ella y Ariadna se mudaran a Londres.

Así es, se mudarían juntas a Londres.

Era extraña la manera en que esto había surgido. Desde que Mi Young había decidido quedarse, ella y Ariadna se habían vuelto las mejores amigas. Parecería un poco dificil, ya que la vida de Ariadna estaba en el día, y la de Mi Young, en la noche. Pero no lo fue. De hecho, casi sin darse cuenta, Ariadna convirtió su horario en uno casi vampírico. Pasaban la mayor parte del día durmiendo y, en la noche, salían apenas se ocultaba el sol. Ariadna hacía un poco de magia, y luego, Mi Young se alimentaba -A veces de algún animal, y a veces de la misma Ariadna- y pasaban el resto de la noche hablando. Durante una de esas profundas -Y un poco estúpidas- charlas charlas, Ariadna se interesó en saber cómo Mi Young había sido convertida. Esto llevó a que Mi Young tuviera que desenterrar, desde las tinieblas de un olvido casi forzado, su historia con Alexei. No le gustaba llamar a lo ocurrido de esa manera. Lo haía parecer romántico y, ahora se daba cuenta, no lo había sido. Había sido un abuso. Él la había estado utilizando. De todas maneras, no se le ocurría otra forma de llamarlo.

Ariadna se mostró afligida al oír su relato, pero se recompuso rápidamente "Cuando nos mudemos a Londres, y nos convirtamos en poderosas e imponentes mujeres inmortales, tendrás que cambiar tu nombre" repuso prácticamente "Lo digo porque los grandes líderes, como él, conocen a toda la gente importante, como nosotras, y es obvio que reconocerá tu nombre si lo oye, aunque no creo que reconozca tu cara: Estoy segura de que ha cortejado a tantas mujeres en Seúl y el resto del mundo, que ya ni siquiera recuerda sus facciones."

Esto hirió los sentimientos de Mi Young un poco, pero ignoró el nudo en su garganta y replicó "Debe ser un nombre inglés, muy común para que no llame la atención, pero que sea fácil de recordar. Para convertirnos en leyendas, necesitamos que nuestros nombres sean recordados" Sonrió un poco para sí mísma ante sus aspiraciones imposibles "Algo como... Lily"

Ariadna asintió con aprobación "Pues Lily será"

Y el día de mudarse a Londres llegó.

Mi Young atravesó la estrecha trampera que conducía al sótano de un salto, y aterrizó de pie. No tenía idea de cómo alguno de aquellos benditos autómatas de John pasaría por esa trampera, pero supuso que él encontraría una manera. Siempre lo hacía.

El sótano y taller de John una habitación con paredes de piedra tan grande como la casa misma, pero jamás lo suficientemente grande para contener la imaginación de John.

Tal era así que, cuando Mi Young bajaba la escalera, tropezó con algo y casi se da de bruces contra el piso, pero su agilidad vampírica la estabilizó en un santiamén. "Podría haberme roto un dedo" pensó mientras pateaba el brazo metálico de un autómata fuera de su camino. "Si tan solo ordenara un poco este lugar"

Se abrió paso entre el desorden mecánico a su alrededor, pateando tuercas, cadenas y piezas metálicas cuyos nombres desconocía, y esquivando autómatas completos, que la miraban con sus ojos vacíos. Sus ojos escanearon la oscuridad en busca de algo más oscuro que las mismas sombras.

En ese momento, la trampera se abrió y Ariadna entró en la habitación con Axel en brazos. Bajó las escaleras dando saltos, mientras el bebé reía alegremente.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Preguntó Ariadna, dejando a Axel en el suelo.

"No, aún no lo encuentro" Respondió Mi Young, mientras se recostaba en el suelo para buscar entre los pies de los autómatas.

"No podemos irnos sin Geomjeong" Se quejó Ariadna, mientras se apresuraba a alejar a Axel de un autómata. Axel sentía fascinación por esas máquinas, y a menudo era encontrado quitándoles tuercas con sus pequeños dedos. Ariadna lo miró con reprobación, de la misma manera que miraba toda esa habitación. No tenía nada en contra de la imaginación de John, o sus estrafalarios inventos, pero siempre, y sin importar qué, había estado en contra de la violencia. Es por eso que detestaba tanto el objetivo final de esas máquinas. Tenían esa discusión muy seguido en la casa, si era o no era justo tener un mecanismo masivo para defenderse de los cazadores de sombras. Intentaban evitarlo, pero eran completamente incapaces. Tomaban cada pequeña oportunidad para discutir el tema. Siempre se armaban dos bandos: Mi Young y John, que afirmaban que los autómatas eran un mecanismo de defensa necesario, y que había que hacer pagar a los cazadores de sombras por todos los submundos que habían asesinado; y Ariadna y Anne, que estaban en contra de la violencia, y que creían que pagarles a los cazadores de sombras con la misma moneda solamente traería más desgracias. Ambos bandos se mostraban muy seguros e inflexibles con sus opiniones.

"Y no nos iremos sin él" replicó Mi Young, levantándose del suelo. Su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de polvo. Polvo y pelo negro, y de gato. "Ese desgraciado está aquí." Se volteó hacia Ariadna para ver si le prestaba atención, pero no era así. Ellay Axel estaban jugando en el poco espacio que había. Ari lanzaba chispas rosadas con sus manos, y Axel las perseguía e intentaba aplaudir sobre ellas, y atraparlas como si fueran luciérnagas. En eso estaba la criatura cuando una pequeña sombra se precipitó sobre él, en un intento de atrapar una chispa rosada. Axel cayó al suelo sentado, miró a su alrededor y luego se levantó, riendo en lugar de llorar. Geomjeong aún perseguía las luces, y Ariadna había fijado una en una pared, para ver al gato retorcerse en agonía, intentando alcanzarla.

"¡Aria!" la reprendió Mi Young, alzando al gato en brazos. Él peleó y se retorció, ansioso por volver y alcanzar la luz "No juegues con la mente de Geom de esa manera. Lo vas a volver loco"

"Los gatos no se vuelven locos, Mi" Ariadna se volteó y comenzó a subir la escalera, con Axel de nuevo en brazos. "Ellos sólo actúan así porque son criaturas del infierno"

Mi Young podía oír la risa detrás del tono serio de Ariadna. Ella llebava años trabajando en ser un perfecto estereotipo de bruja. Mencionaba al diablo y al infierno tantas veces como podía, y Mi Young estaba convencida de que tenía una lista de "Chistes demoníacos". Era por eso, en parte, que habían adoptado a Geomjeong. Ariadna amaba los gatos, ambas lo hacían, pero, si iban a tener un gato, debía ser negro.

"Los gatos negros asustan a la gente, porque creen que causan mala suerte" había explicado ella "Si, como bruja profesional, tengo un gato negro en mi oficina (Y, si, voy a tener una oficina) me tomarán más en serio"

Es por eso que, cuando encontraron a Geomjeong en el gallinero, comiéndose una gallina, Ariadna no dudó un segundo en adoptarlo, a pesar de que Geomjeong era ya un gato adulto, y bastante diabólico, a decir verdad.

Al principio, Ariadna quería nombrarlo "Lucifer" o "Satanás" pero Mi Young la había convencido de que sería demasiado.

"Ya eres una bruja con un gato negro cascarrabias" había dicho "¿Y ahora quieres nombrarlo Satanás?¿No crees que ya eres suficientemente cliché?"

La respuesta había sido "Uno nunca es suficientemente cliché" Pero, al final, había aceptado llamarlo Geomjeong.

"Es más original" había dicho, y era verdad "Además, mis estúpidos clientes londinenses pensarán que es algo diabólico"

En realidad, Geomjeong significaba "Negro" en coreano, pero no importaba: Sonaba maligno.

Mi Yougn recordaba estos sucesos mientras levantaba su equipaje, que estaba en el suelo de la cocina, y lo sacaba al jardín. Planeaban comprar vestidos allí, con el dinero que Ariadna obtuviera cuando empezara a trabajar como bruja profesional, es por eso que llevaban como equipaje un único baúl, que Mi Yougn subió al carruaje, comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Aunque, al ver la madera desgastada, supuso que John lo había pedido prestado -Sin permiso.-

Mientras tanto, Ariadna tenía a Axel en brazos. Ellos dos tenían un vínculo especial. Mi Young no estaba muy segura de si Axel entendía que ellas dos se irían, tal vez para no volver. Él parecía muy feliz en su ignorancia, mientras Ari frotaba su nariz contra la suya, y él soltaba alegres carcajadas de bebé.

Mi Young dejó el baúl dentro del carruaje y se acercó a donde Ariadna y Axel jugaban. Tomó a Axel en sus brazos y besó su mejilla como despedida, y lo bajó cuando él empezó a revolverse para zafarse de su abrazo. Ellos dos nunca habían tenido muy buena relación, aunque a ella no le importaba demasiado.

"¡Hora de irnos!" Exclamó John, saltando al asiento del chofer. Anne rodeó a Mi Young con los brazos, con fuerza. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero las contuvo. No quería manchar el vestido de Anne. Luego de que Anne y Ariadna se abrazaran, Anne atrajo a ambas en un abrazo, y susurró contra sus cabellos las palabras que se convertirían en su único mandamiento. " _Permanezcan unidas_ "

Ambas amigas subieron al carruaje. Mi Yougn vio por la ventana como Anne alzaba a Axel en brazos. La jovialidad había abandonado el semblante del pequeño, y ahora había una mirada seria en sus ojos.

Cuando John espoleó los caballos y el carruaje avanzó, él se echó a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

El viaje a Londres fue interminable. Para empezar, durante el recorrido se hizo evidente que a los gatos o, por lo menos, a Geomjeong, no les gustan los carruajes.

Al principio, cuando lo subieron, se había mostrado ligeramente incómodo en el espacio demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Pero, cuando el caballo había comenzado a trotar, adoptó una conducta que hubiera convencido al brujo más experimentado de que estaba endemoniado.

Intentó saltar por la ventana, y arañó a Mi Young cuando lo sujetó para impedirlo. "Deberíamos haber traído una jaula" fue la frase constante de Mi Young durante el viaje, mientras ella y Ariadna intentaban controlar a aquél maldito gato.

Para cuando llegaron a Londres, Ariadna estaba cubierta de arañazos, mientras que los de Lily ya habían sanado. Era casi la hora del amanecer, y el cielo estaba clareando, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

No tenía idea de en qué barrio estaban, pero cuando bajó del coche se dio cuenta de que era muy pobre. Lo primero que sintió fue el olor. Era repugnante. Olía como a orina. Y vómito. En los rincones oscuros, sentadas en las esquinas y en los suelos, había mujeres. Mujeres de aspecto sucio, era la única manera de decirlo. La mugre y la desesperanza cubría sus prendas, sus cabellos, sus rostros. Cuando Lily las miró, apartaron la vista y se acurrucaron lejos de ella.

Lily alzó la vista para leer el cartel de la posada "El murciélago regordete" leyó en voz alta "Nombre curioso" Se volteó y bajó el baúl del carruaje, y entró a la posada cargándolo. Detrás de ella, Geomjeong se revolvía un poco en los brazos de Ariadna, y apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, esta lo arrojó al suelo. El gato corrió y desapareció detrás de una puerta a su izquierda, que al parecer daba a un pasillo.

El lugar tenía un aire acogedor. Sus paredes estaban pintadas con cal, y adornadas con candelabros cada pocos metros, cuyas velas a medio consumir ardían débilmente. Había un diván, desgastado por los años de uso, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, y el piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra tejida, que parecía haber llevado toda una vida de trabajo, y ahora estaba arruinada por unas manchas oscuras e irregulares.

Junto a la puerta, había un mostrador y, detrás de este, una mujer que podría describirse como "rolliza". Llevaba parte de el cabello negro recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras que el resto formaba cuatro gruesos bucles en su cuello. El vestido rojo recubierto de encaje negro contribuía con su imagen extravagante. Estaba tejiendo a dos agujas, y parecía que tenía práctica, pues sus manos se movían ágilmente, creando un punto por segundo. Llevaba unos buenos segundos haciendo eso, al parecer, porque su tejido era increíblemente ancho , y recubría casi todo el mostrador.

"Buenos días" dijo, alzando la mirada de su trabajo, y sus labios pintados de rojo se ensancharon en una sonrisa "o bueno, casi ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?"

Ariadna intentó tomar el control de la situación "Nosotras (eeeem) teníamos reservada una habitación (creo)"

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, sacando a Ariadna de su miseria.

"¡Mary Anne!" Exclamó el recién llegado, y se dirigió con los brazos abiertos a abrazar a la posadera.

"¡John!" Respondió ella, y cuando se levantó y les dio la espalda para abrazarlo, las chicas vieron sus grandes alas de murciélago. Lily sonrió al recordar el nombre de la posada.

"Señoritas" Dijo John "Ella es Mary Anne, vieja amiga mía"

Las chicas ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar. Los brujos tenían cientos de amigos, y la gran mayoría eran viejos.

"Me dijeron que es su primera vez en Londres" Dijo Mary Anne, claramente emocionada "Tengo que llevarlas en un recorrido aunque, Uh" dirigió una mirada a Lily "No es muy recomendable hacerlo de noche"

Mary Anne se revolvió incómoda por un segundo, pero luego se recompuso y les regaló otra de sus enormes sonrisas "Voy a mostrarles su habitación" dijo, y se volteó hacia un gran portallaves que había a su espalda.

"Bueno" Fue John quien habló esa vez. Parecía un poco incómodo. Tal vez no le gustaban las despedidas. "Hijas mías, espero que todo les vaya bien y..." Bajó la vista, y, cuando volvió a mirarlas, sus ojos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas, que se esforzó en apartar "Pueden volver cuando quieran ¿Saben? si no se sienten seguras y quieren esperar unos años más, solo tienen que decirle a Mary Anne. Ella se contactará conmigo"

Antes de que terminara de decir esto, Ariadna ya lo estaba abrazando "Estaremos bien" afirmó "Somos grandes"

"Supongo que si" Respondió john, antes de girarse hacia Mary Anne, que sostenía una llave en la mano, y contemplaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. "Ha sido agradable volver a verte" Dijo a modo de despedida."Espero nos volvamos a encontrar"

Finalmente, salió de la posada, no sin antes dirigir un último "Cuídense" a sus pupilas.

Mary Anne no estaba segura de qué decir, ya que, a pesar de que hace años que dirigía aquella posada, no era normal encontrarse con una despedida familiar en ella, así que simplemente dijo "Síganme" y cruzó la puerta de la izquierda.

Las tres entraron por un pasillo tan angosto, que Lily apenas podía pasar el baúl. No había candelabros en las paredes, y Mary Anne había hecho aparecer una de esas curiosas bolas luminosas para iluminar su camino.

Pasaron por delante de varias puertas antes de detenerse frente a la suya. Sobre la puerta de roble había una placa metálica con el número de la habitación: 16

Mary Anne abrió la puerta para revelar una sencilla habitación con dos camas y un pequeño armario. Los acolchados estaban tejidos a mano, y cuando Ariadna pasó la mano suavemente por uno de ellos, los ojos de la posadera se iluminaron "¿Te gustan, cariño? Los tejí yo misma. Cada uno me tomó mas de un mes. De todas maneras, cuando tienes la vida eterna, un mes se pasa volando. Ahora estoy tejiendo uno nuevo para la habitación 6" La mujer hablaba con entusiasmo, así que Ariadna decidió seguirle la conversación "¿Usted también tejió la alfombra de la recepción? Porque es preciosa" La posadera se puso aún más contenta "¡Esa fui yo! La alfombra tardó bastante más tiempo que las colchas, y no la tejí a mano. Usé un telar, que había conseguido de una forma muy extraña..." Mary Anne se detuvo a media frase, tal vez porque vio la mirada de cansancio en los ojos de Lily. Cansancio y hambre. "Pero contaré esa historia en otra ocasión. Ya casi va a amanecer, y es hora de quieran, vayan al comedor"

Lily palideció, como si fuera posible, aún más. No sabía con seguridad qué la alteraba tanto: La idea de interacción social, o el hecho de que no sabía como iba a alimentarse. Tal vez la combinación de ambas. De todas maneras siguió a Ariadna hasta la recepción, y ambas entraron por la puerta de la derecha.

El comedor era una habitación grande de paredes blancas y pisos de madera oscura, amueblada con sillas y mesas pequeñas, que no combinaban las unas con las otras. Estaba llena de submundos, especialmente vampiros y brujos, aunque había una que otra hada. No había hombres lobo. Ellos y los vampiros nunca se habían llevado bien.

En el aire flotaba un delicioso aroma a guisado, proveniente de los platos de los brujos, que se sentaban en grupos, combinando mesas redondas con cuadradas.

Había aroma a guisado, y a algo más, que invadió los sentidos de Lily al instante: Sangre.

Provenía de una esquina del comedor, donde un grupo de vampiros habían acomodado unas cuantas sillas alrededor de un sillón destartalado.

En el sillón se encontraba sentada una mujer, que solo habría podido ser descrita como Magnífica. El vestido claro que llevaba hacía que su piel luciera aún más blanca de lo que era, y le daba un aspecto angelical, que contrastaba con lo perverso de su mirada. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un intrincado moño, y Lily temió que desde entonces tendría que peinarse así para lucir socialmente aceptable. Junto a ella, desparramado sobre el sillón como un muñeco de trapo, había un joven de piel grisácea. Lucía cedado, y tenía varias mordidas en el cuello, de las cuales aún brotaba sangre. Sangre oscura, caliente, deliciosa y...

"¿Quieres?" La voz sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos. Tras un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a la mujer magnífica, y que estaba justo frente a ella.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

"Que si quieres beber" Replicó, inclinando el cuerpo del joven hacia ella "Parece que tienes hambre"

Solo entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos habían salido. Tragó saliva, aún mirando el cuello del joven. Tenía hambre. En realidad quería beber. Además, aquella mujer no parecía decir las cosas a la ligera, o aceptar un no por respuesta.

Este pensamiento duró un mili segundo, y, luego de asentir, se sentó junto al joven gris y, sin pensarlo, hundió los colmillos en su yugular.

La sangre inundó su boca con su sabor metálico. Estaba caliente, y era humana, como no había probado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso se dejó llevar un poco, y solo dejó de beber cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su espalda. "Ya está bien" Declaró imperiosamente la vampira rubia "Que matarás a mi subyugado" Y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa felina, que asustó a Lily casi tanto como la maravilló.

Se quedó con los vampiros un buen rato. Le preguntaron por su vida, especialmente Camille, la vampiresa magnífica. Luego contaron sus propias historias. Eso la hizo sentir menos sola. Le recordó que no era la única que estaba condenada, si no que todos ellos enfrentaban lo mismo.

De vez en cuando, miraba a Ariadna, que comía sola, y sentía el impulso de levantarse e ir con ella. Luego volvía a ser absorbida por las risas de los vampiros, hasta que una vez miró, y ya no la encontró.

Apenas pasado el amanecer, los demás decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, y cada uno fue a su habitación. Cuando Lily entró en la habitación 16, encontró a Ariadna dormida. No quiso molestarla: Había sido una larga noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron muchos días y muchas noches, y con cada día que pasaba, Lily era mucho más cercana al clan de vampiros de Londres, y más lejana al recuerdo de Mi Young.

A Ariadna no le agradaba nada la situación, pero no se sentía con derecho a decirle nada, especialmente desde que cada día se distanciaban más. Era increíble como dos personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo podían pasar tan poco tiempo juntas. Y es que Ariadna estaba sumamente ocupada. Estaba trabajando como bruja, y la realidad era que tenía éxito. Mary Anne había recomendado sus servicios a algunos amigos suyos, tanto subterráneos como mundanos fascinados por la magia, y desde entonces Ariadna pasaba sus noches fuera, invocando peligrosos demonios, o mezclando pociones mágicas para adelgazar. La única oportunidad que tenían para hablar, era cuando se iban a dormir. Acostadas en sus camas, mirando el techo, se contaban la una a la otra los eventos del día. Esto derivaba en largas conversaciones sobre temas absurdos, que llegaban a su fin cuando ambas se quedaban dormidas.

Otra actividad que no podían compartir, eran las fiestas.

Las organizaba el líder del clan de vampiros de Londres, al cual ella aparentemente pertenecía ahora. Ella nunca lo había visto, y la noche de la primera fiesta estuvo un poco nerviosa. No paraba de acomodarse el intrincado peinado que Camille le había hecho, mientras el carruaje avanzaba dando tumbos hacia la mansión de de Quincey.

Archer, por su parte, tampoco se veía muy tranquilo. No es como si la tranquilidad fuera un rasgo característico de él, pero esta noche estaba especialmente nervioso. Se sentaba muy tieso junto a Camille, su piel más pálida de lo usual, sus manos temblando mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. Y Lily sabía el motivo de su inquietud: Los vampiros. Habría muchos en la fiesta, y si bebían lo suficiente, ese podría ser el gran día en que se uniría a los hijos de la noche.

Pero no sucedería. Era imposible: Camille era demasiado cuidadosa para dejar que algo así pasase. Una parte de ella estaba considerando romper la burbuja del subyugado, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a una elegante mansión.

Lily alzó los ojos admirada hacia la construcción. Había faroles ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo de esta, y su luz amarillenta iluminaba las paredes impecablemente pintadas de blanco. Con Camille a la cabeza, se bajaron del carruaje y avanzaron hacia las puertas abiertas de la mansión, donde un joven subyugado los aguardaba.

"Lady Belcourt" Saludó este cuando los tres cruzaron el umbral, y se adentraron en la fiesta.

El salón principal estaba lleno de vampiros y subyugados. Estaban esparcidos por la habitación en pequeños grupos, conversando, alimentándose o ambos. Lily conocía a la mayoría, y fue presentada a los que no durante la media hora posterior. Camille y Lily conversaban, sentadas en un diván, con un vampiro llamado Edward que le había sido presentado hace unos minutos, cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió.

"Camille, es bueno verte" Dijo la voz "¿Es esta la joven de la que me hablaste? Encantadora."

Sonriendo, Lily se volteó para agradecer el cumplido. Detrás de ella encontró a un hombreen un traje nuevo, con el cabello rubio impecablemente peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los de ella, y una sonrisa carismática iluminaba su rostro. Y era Alexei.

Alexei, con quien había conversado en el claro del bosque, en aquella vida olvidada.

Alexei, el que la había hecho reír, una noche bajo las estrellas.

Alexei, el que le había dado su primer beso.

Alexei, el que le había hecho sentir que, por primera vez, estaba enamorada.

Alexei, el que la había traicionado, el que le había quitado la vida, condenandola a una eternidad de oscuridad.

Alexei, el que la había utilizado, el que había destruido su vida para formar un ejército.

Era Alexei.

Y la había reconocido.


	10. Chapter 10

La verdadera fiesta había comenzado.

Lily y Camille se encontraban sentadas en los asientos de un teatro. A su alrededor, unos 50 vampiros tenían la mirada fija en el escenario vacío, yalgunos apretaban impacientemente los apoyabrazos, con una fuerza capaz de romper la madera. Lily rconoció algo alarmante en sus ojos: Sed de sangre.

La situación empeoró cuando la multitud enloqueció, levantándose de sus asientos y gritando salvajemente.

Lily dirigió su mirada al escenario. En el centro, amarrada a una silla, había una mujer. Su piel era de un tono grisáceo, que combinaba con sus ropas desgastadas y su cabello mugriento. Pero lo peor de todo era el olor: Olor a orina, vómito y alcantarilla, olor a hambre, decadencia y desesperación. Y Lily sabía exactamente de donde provenía aquel olor: Los barrios bajos de Londres.

Alexei alzó las manos sobre su público en un gesto apaciguador, y se hizo silencio.

"Bienvenidos, amigos míos, a nuestra ya tradicional reunión mensual" Su voz hizo eco sobre todos los presentes. "Esta noche, tenemos con nosotros a una invitada muy especial."

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Lily se tensó, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de alerta ¿Estaría hablando de ella?

"No todo gira en torno a ti, egocéntrica" se regañó. Y era cierto ¿Para que preocuparse? Seguro se refería irónicamente a la desafortunada muchacha que serviría de bocadillo esa noche.  
Lily estuvo convencida de eso por una sólida décima de segundo. Luego, Aexei clavó los ojos en ella, y toda la audiencia se volteó a verla.

"Ella es un nuevo miembro de nuestra comunidad. Y, por lo tanto, es la primera vez que asiste a una de nuestras encantadoras tertulias." Luego, agregó, dirigéndose a ella "Lady Lily, me sentiría halagado si usted, a modo de bienvenida, me hiciera el honor de iniciar nuestra celebración."

Ignorando el pánico que le provocaba la situación, Lily tomó una profunda, aunque innecesaria, respiración, y se puso de pie.

"Por supuesto" Su voz controlada no dejó traslucir una sola emoción. Le ofreció a su anftrión una incómoda sonrisa, y caminó hasta el escenario, las miradas de los hijos de la noche aún fijas en ella. Alexei le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir al escenario, y, aunque no la necesitaba, Lily la aceptó. El contacto le trajo recuerdos de una época que hubiera preferido olvidar. Supo que él tenía lo mismo en mente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. En ellos se reflejaba la picardía y la lujuria que siempre habían tenido, y una cosa más, que ella jamás había sido capaz de reconocer en su mirada hasta el día de su muerte: Malicia.

Lily bajó la vista a la mujer que se encontraba en medio del escenario. El cabello mugriento lecubría la cara, y se alegró de ello. De esa manera, el rostro de esa mujer no la atormentaría en sus pesadillas, como lo hacían los de sus otras víctimas.

Alexei tomó la cabeza de la mujer y la inclinó hacia un lado, para que Lily tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. Lily interpretó aquello como una señal, y se inclinó para alcanzar el cuello de la mujer con la boca. Sus colmillos ya estaban expuestos, deseosos de perforar la carne, y ansiosos por drenar hasta la última gota de sangre. Se sintió asqueada de si misma.  
Tomó un segundo para pensar en la vida de esa pobre criatura. Desde el primer momento en que la vió, supo que era una prostituta. También supo que esa era la razón por la cual la habían elegido. Nadie se preocuparía por su ausencia, nadie notaría su desaparición.  
Tragó en seco. No debería sentir empatía por sus víctimas. Eso solo hacía las cosas más difíciles.

"Bon appétit" El incentivo de Alexei le llegó desde otro mundo.

Hundió los colmillos en la suave piel de la mujer, y sangre caliente llenó su boca. Era mejor que la de los subyugados, pero para nada tan buena como la de una persona saludable. Se dejó caer sobre su regazo, acercando aún más la cabeza a su cuello. Succionó con más fuerza, y la muchacha gimió de placer. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser mordida. Aunque no podía sentirse tan bien como morder: La sangre llenando cada parte de su cuerpo, energizándola, haciéndola querer más...

"Basta, basta, Lily" Una voz habló por sobre sus pensamientos, al tiempo que unas manos fuertes se ceñían a su cintura, jalándola hacia atrás, lejos de su víctima.

Se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Alexei. El bastardo sonreía, y Lily pudo ver en las profundidades de sus ojos negros un dejo de picardía. Limpió con el pulgar la sangre que le caía por la barbilla, y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

"Lamento informarte que ha terminado tu turno. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando"

Se acercó a la mujer, que ya no luchaba, y soltó sus ataduras. Se setó él mismo en la silla y, colocándola sobre su regazo, se dispuso a tomar su turno.

Lily bajó del escenario avergonzada y enfurecida en partes iguales. Se desplomó en su asiento junto a Camille, y pasó los siguientes minutos contemplando, no sin cierta envidia, la forma en que Alexei se alimentaba de la pobre condenada.

* * *

Cuando Lily bajó con Camille del carruaje en la puerta de "El murciélago regordete", algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Sentía como si una criatura hubiera despertado en su interior, y estuviera terriblemente hambrienta.

"Es un monstruo" Le susurró su conciencia "tu eres un monstruo"

Pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer de ello.

"¡Basta!" Pensó agresivamente, intentando callar la voz que la atormentaba con pensamientos que pudiera controlar. "Ya me he odiado a mi misma por tiempo suficiente. Es hora de que me entregue a mi naturaleza."

Y de la misma manera en que lo pensó, lo hizo.

* * *

Las fiestas en la mansión de Alexei se repitieron, y Lily no se perdía ni una. No puede decirse que fuera de las primeras en llegar, ya que durante la hora y media que precedía los festines secretos que tenían lugar sobre en el teatro, Lily se encontraba tensa, nerviosa e impaciente, como una adicta en estado de abstinencia. Cuando la víctima de la noche era arrastrada por uno de los secuaces de Alexei al centro del escenario, se descubría clavando las uñas en los apoya brazos de su asiento.

Pero ya no le preocupaba esa clase de sanguinario comportamiento. Estaba demasiado sumergida en él como para distinguirlo como extraño o anormal. Llegó un punto en el que casi no podía recordar haber tenido una vida anterior a aquello. Toda su existencia se fundía en un continuo baño de sangre, del que apenas era consciente.

Y es que no había mucho que recordar. Los días pasaban rutinarios, sin ningún cambio, con apenas algún tipo de conversación.

Aunque, en realidad, se estaban produciendo muchos cambios. Tal vez, los cambios más serios que habría en su existencia.

La persona que solía ser los habría notado casi al instante, pero a la peligrosa vampiresa sedienta de sangre en la que se había convertido apenas le importaba. Es por eso que, cuando lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Despertó una tarde, en su habitación, para encontrar a Ariadna metiendo sus pertenencias en le único baúl que tenían: El que habían compartido en su viaje desde las afueras de York. Eso pareció activar una alarma en su cerebro, despertar lo poco que quedaba de ella.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Preguntó con voz queda desde la cama.

Ariadna levantó la vista del baúl para mirarla. Era la primera vez que la veía, realmente la veía, en una semana. Sus ojos lucían cansados, tristes y... Decepcionados. Lily bajó la vista para fijarla en sus propias manos. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar esa mirada.

"Empaco" Respondió Ariadna, y antes de que Lily pudiera preguntar, agregó "Esta noche parte mi barco a América." Luego, continuó organizando sus cosas.

Lily, en vista de que todavía no había anochecido, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo para bloquear la luz de las velas, y siguió durmiendo.

Despertó algunas horas después en la habitación vacía y revisó el reloj en su mesa de luz: Faltaban quince minutos para las 8. El barco de Ariadna debía estar a punto de partir.

Se vistió apresuradamente, sin siquiera molestarse en arreglar su cabello, y salió disparada hacia el Puerto de Londres.

Recorrió como una aparición una serie de callejones oscuros, avenidas iluminadas por faroles y calles suburbanas, que se fundieron a su alrededor en una bruma ininteligible. Pero a pesar de su velocidad, llegó al puerto poco después de que el barco hubiera zarpado.

Distinguió sobre la popa del barco una mancha color fucsia furioso. Forzó un poco la vista, y vio debajo de esta una figura femenina, que le daba la espalda. Esa fue la última mirada que le dedicó a la mejor amiga que alguna vez había tenido, antes de que esta abandonara el continente europeo sin intenciones de volver a cruzar caminos con ella.

Lily sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Las limpió furiosamente con los dorsos de sus manos, y estos quedaron manchados de sangre.

"¿Que importa?" Pensó, al tiempo que se volteaba y caminaba resueltamente, aunque sin dirección.

Después de todo, ella era la reina de la noche. Ella viviría eternamente. No tenía por qué angustiarse por esas sandeces sentimentales.

Buscaría algún vagabundo que desayunarse en aquellos callejones inmundos, decidió. Si, haría algo productivo de aquella noche, de aquella expedición inútil.

Y así, Lily se perdió en la noche, mientras el último rayo de esperanza que quedaba en su alma se apagaba, y su vida quedaba sumida en completa oscuridad.

* * *

 _Y... Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Ufff, ya era hora. Una parte de mi siente que debería haber terminado en el capítulo 5, pero tenía tantas ganas de presentarles a Ariadna que extendí la historia más allá de sus límites. Lamento todo inconveniente que les pude haber causado con tantos capítulos innecesarios._

 _Les agradezco profundamente a MarcosRa y MenteEnBlanco por apoyarme durante el transcuso de esta historia. Sus comentarios siempre me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo, y lamento que con la finalización de esta historia voy a perderlos._

 _Amigos míos, me despido._

 _Espero leerlos muy pronto._

 ** _Thewishthief_**


End file.
